


Observations

by antheiasilva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, lineage feels, proud!dad Qui-Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/pseuds/antheiasilva
Summary: Qui-Gon reflects on his lineage during the Clone Wars.--He loves to watch them like this, his little family. Stuck behind a desk as he is, sometimes by his own choice, he knows they have each others’ backs, but he can’t help but worry.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet Tumblr drabble- may be incorporated into another fic at some point, or grow into its own fic. But for now, enjoy!

They roll into his office, his padawans, brimming with energy, the high adrenaline of the battle still coursing through them. He can taste it in the air – sweat and metal, machine oil and burnt synthleather. The tingle creeps into his veins, electrifying him. Ahsoka bounces on the balls of her feet, still ready to dash, as she pours details of the battle in a jumbled rush, hands flying to paint a picture of the cliff face, the escaping cruiser, the hundreds of battle droids and an enraged General Grievous. Anakin’s baritone cuts in to admonish her lightly – 

“I know it worked this time, Snips, but you really shouldn’t try it again. Obi-Wan wouldn’t approve. Isn’t that right, Master?”

“I don’t see why my approval should matter any more next time than it did this time. You never listen, the two of you,” Obi-Wan complains.

“Well, we won, didn’t we?” Anakin says.

“Yes, yes. That’s clearly all you care about. Procedure be damned. Chain of command? Who needs it?”

“Now you’re getting it!” Anakin smirks, clapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

Obi-Wan pretends to be affronted but Qui-Gon can see the fire in his eyes. He is proud of them; it radiates from him. He can’t stop smiling so he’s hiding his mouth with his hand, feigning gravitas. He’s done that since he was a boy, Qui-Gon thinks fondly. But the fire behind his eyes betrays him – he loves the thrill as much as they do, and he wants to win. 

Even battle hardened and weary as he is, Obi-Wan comes alive with his padawan. Anakin pushes the boundaries, but Obi-Wan leaps with him. Qui-Gon sees the same boyish grin on his face, the same delight as if Obi-Wan were fifteen years younger and not a council member with a grand padawan.

He loves to watch them like this, his little family. Stuck behind a desk as he is, sometimes by his own choice, he knows they have each others’ backs, but he can’t help but worry. He wants to know, and he doesn’t, about the terrible risks they take together. He wishes he could be there, and doesn’t. Because he knows he would slow them down.

“Now, now,” Obi-Wan interjects. “You’re forgetting the best part.” And he launches into as detailed an account of their encounter with Grievous as he can muster, blue eyes sparkling, bangs sticking up awkwardly, stiff from the sweat and dirt of Felucia.

As he settles in for the tale, Qui-Gon can’t help but smile so broadly he can feel it in his ears.


End file.
